


Happy Ending | Yoon Jeonghan

by serenity_ae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), carat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, seventeen carat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenity_ae/pseuds/serenity_ae
Summary: Being forgotten is a common thing."Will you let go of someone who you wanted to be your happy ending?a Yoon Jeonghan x reader one shot story
Relationships: jeonghan x reader
Kudos: 6





	Happy Ending | Yoon Jeonghan

"Are you sure you're okay, Noona?"

Mingyu asked as he stopped the car in front of the house we both haven't seen for months. I looked at him and smiled.

No, Gyu. I'm not. I think I'm not yet ready to face him.

"Of course. Your noona is strong, remember?" I answered to lessen his worries. This is my own decision to say goodbye properly, so I could live without worries.

"Don't you want to see your favorite hyung?" I asked him as I reached for the gift at the backseat.

"No."

Mingyu answered that made me stop for a moment. 

"My favorite hyung is already gone." He added. 

I sat properly and sighed. Hearing those words from Gyu makes my heart hurts so much. I wonder what will be his reaction if he heard those words from Mingyu.

"I was just joking, Gyu. Anyways, I need to go now. See you later." I prepared to leave the car when Gyu hugged me from the back.

"It's okay not to be okay sometimes, Noona. I'm here whatever happens, okay? I love you." I closed my eyes as he whispered those words to me. I tried to stop my tears from falling as it is still early to cry and Gyu would probably stop me from leaving the car. I nodded as a response.

"Thank you, Gyu. I love you too."

Mingyu became my strength when I was weak. He didn't leave me and he stayed by my side. He helped me to be strong for him... for my love.

"Just text me if you want to go home." He said and parted from the hug. Mingyu is really the sweetest brother in the world. I'm so lucky to have him.

I went out of the car and bid goodbye to my brother. As soon as the car was out of my sight, I faced the house that is full of our memories.

I closed my eyes as different memories started to play at the back of my mind.

'I should be happy with the memories you left me but why do I feel pain instead?'

"Unnie!" I opened my eyes and smiled as Sejeong greeted me warmly.

"Happy birthday, Sejeong-ah." I greeted her while we hugged. I gave her my gift when we parted.

"Thank you, Areum-unnie. Let's go inside, shall we?" I nodded as she clung her arm to mine and we both entered their house. 

Sejeong has a lot of visitors, I see. I carefully looked around to check if he's here but I guess he's still in his room. I know he's not comfortable around a lot of people.

"Areum?" Sejeong and I both looked behind us and saw Joshua. I excitedly hugged him as we haven't see each other for... 3 years I think? 

"Jisoo-ah, I missed you." I whispered to him. I heard him chuckled as a response.

"I missed you too, Areum-ah."

"Unnie, can I leave you with Oppa? I'll be back. I'm just here, okay? Enjoy!" Sejeong said and I nodded.

Shua and I decided to take a sit at an empty table.

"How are you? I heard about what happened. I'm sorry I should have been with the two of you." He said and squeezed my hand, which is on the table, lightly.

"I'm fine, Jisoo. It's okay. I know you're busy with your studies so it's fine, really." I answered.

"But, I'm already here. I'll protect you and help you with Jeonghan." I smiled at him to show that I appreciate his gesture but my decision is final.

"Anyways, how about you? How's your life in LA?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Fine. I want to stay here in Korea but my father wants me to go back there for our business."

"Oh. Should I book my flight same as yours?" Shua looked confused when he heard my question and he gave me a 'did I hear it right' look but I just smiled at him.

"A—"

"Jisoo-ya!" I freezed when I heard a very familiar voice who called Joshua not too far from us. 

As if my instincts knew where he was exactly, my eyes laid on the person I wanted to see the least— no... The person I wanted to see the most. 

Everything seems to be in slow motion as he made his way towards us.

God, I missed him so much.

I looked away as soon as he arrived at our table.

"Ya, Joshua Hong! Long time no see." He greeted.

"Just tell me you missed me, Yoon Jeonghan." Joshua said that made Han chuckled.

You don't know how much I missed you, Han.

I miss your laugh everytime you'll joke at me. Those laugh we shared when I tried to throw a joke yet you won't get it at first so I have to explain it and we'll end up laughing. 

When we had a serious argue but you suddenly laughed because you find me cute.

I miss those, Jeonghan.

"Oh. Is she your girlfriend, Shua?"

I looked at Jeonghan unbelievably as I saw that he's pertaining at me.

One. 

Damn. It hurts so much, love. 

"H-Han, she's your—"

"Jeonghan!" Joshua was cut by a lady who just arrived at our place and hugged Han from the back.

Excuse me ma'am but that's mine. He is mine.

The girl whispered something to Jeonghan and they laughed together.

I used to be in that place. I used to be the one who makes you laugh, Han.

"I'll be back." She whispered to Han before she went to the other table, far from us.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "That's my girlfriend."

Two. 

I looked away as tears started to form at the corner of my eyes. I placed my right hand at my chest and clutched at it tightly.

Those words hit me like a dagger and it hurts so damn much. 

"Are you okay, Areum?" Shua asked as he sat beside me. I took a deep breath before nodding at him.

"Han, this is Kim Areum. Areum, this is Yoon Jeonghan." Shua introduced.

'It's like the first time right, Shua?' I thought at my mind. Joshua was the one who introduced us to each other.

"Nice meeting you, Areum-ssi. Your name is as pretty as you." 

Three. 

"T-Thank you." I smiled bitterly at Jeonghan.

Those were the words you said to me the first time we met, Han.

"Have we met before?"

Four.

"Nope." I answered as I keep myself calm. "Not yet." Lie. I think it's my first time I lied to you, love.

"You seems familiar to me though."

I am, Jeonghan. Please remember me.

"You haven't answered my question, Shua." Jeonghan asked. I looked at Shua and he's looking at me worriedly. 

And as if Joshua knows what he needs to do, he nodded.

"Yes. Yes, she's my girlfriend, Han." Shua held my hand tightly.

"That's nice. I thought you'd grow old alone, Jisoo-ya." He joked. Jisoo laughed at him.

"Ah, wait. I'll just check on Sejeong-ie." Jeonghan bid goodbye before he went outside, probably to check the other guests. 

"Areum—" I hugged Shua tightly before he could finish his sentence.

"Thank you Jisoo." I whispered as he hugged me back.

"Let it out, Areum-ah. If you want to cry, then cry. Tell me the things you want to say." Jisoo comforted and we both parted from the hug. He wiped the tears on my cheeks.

"Why am I feeling this, Shua?" I started. "Jeonghan protected me when we got into the car accident. It was his choice to save me yet I feel like I should be the one who lost my memory instead."

"It's hard to accept that I was suddenly erased from his memories." Shua offered me his handkerchief. "When he woke up, he asked me who I was. I stared at his eyes but it wasn't those same eyes who'll look at me fondly. It's different. I-It's worse than the first time I saw him."

"Retrograde amnesia. The doctor explained it to me very well and he said that Han's recent memories were erased." I continued. "I love Han so much that I stayed by his side and helped him recall our memories yet he still can't remember me."

"It hurts so much Shua that I wished I died at the accident. It's better than being forgotten by him." Joshua hugged me as I can't stop myself from crying.

"Kim Areum, look at me." Shua said as he wiped my tears.

"Don't say that, okay? Han chose to save you even though his life is also at stake. He still chose to protect you instead because that's how much he loves you."

"He wants you to live happily that's why he chose to sacrifice his self instead." He continued.

"What will you do now?" Shua asked. I looked down as I started to keep myself calm. 

"I don't know. I was planning to go with you in LA." I answered. "Because if I'll stay here, I will just suffer from the pain, Jisoo. And, I can't stand it anymore." 

He nodded and patted my back to comfort me. 

"Talk to him." I looked at Joshua unbelievably. H-How could I talk to Han if I always starts crying by just the sight of him?

"Tell him what you want to say." He added. "It's part of moving on, Areum-ah."

I sighed deeply before looking at Shua.

"If it will help me a lot to move on, then I'll do it." I said courageously. Shua smiled at me and hugged me tightly once again.

"Thank you, Shua. Thank you so much."

"You can do it. I'll help you move on, Areum. I will be by your side."

~*~

After Joshua and I talked, I asked Sejeong about where I could find Jeonghan and also my plans after this day. 

"You sure about that, Unnie?" I smiled and nodded at Sejeong.

"If that's what makes you feel better, then go for it Unnie. I'm sorry for what my brother did." 

"No, Sejeong. It's not Han's fault."

I thanked her for supporting my decisions. Sejeong is one of the people who witnessed how Jeonghan and I started 'til he lost his memories. She said she was rooting for me though but I guess, it'll end here.

I'm so thankful I have Gyu and Sejeong by my side.

I went to their backyard and looked for Jeonghan. I saw him sitting alone at the grasses and looking at the sky.

'This is it, I guess? I need to be strong just like what I said to Gyu.'

"Hi." I greeted him and smiled as I stood beside him.

"Oh, hi. You're Joshua's girlfriend, right? Kim Areum." I slowly nodded. "You can sit beside me." He checked on the grass and took out some sticks and dried leaves before helping me to sit down. 

Like what he always do before.

"I know it's not our first time we met so can you tell me something about you and how you and Shua met?" He asked. I looked at him and that's still the same look he always gave me when he'll ask me about my day.

It's not our first time we met because I was beside him since he woke up. I was always beside him even he told me to go away. 

Han looks like a child who wants a bedtime story. He always looks excited and is always ready to hear my stories. 

"Well, should I tell you my story though? I think it'll take time." I asked him.

"Go on." He answered. I smiled as I looked at the stars on the sky.

"Shua and I are friends since we're kids. When we turned 16, he introduced me to his friend. I didn't know way back then that I was falling in love with his friend 'til he asked me if he can court me." I started.

"I agreed and after two years, I said 'yes' to him."

"Me and that guy was in a relationship for 4 years until we got involved in an accident." I stopped for a while and wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You can stop if you're not comfortable with sharing it." He said and offered me his handkerchief which I gladly took.

"He completely forgot about me, his girlfriend. I tried everything that'll help him remember me but still... he couldn't find his lost memories about me."

"I guess, being forgotten is a common thing."

"I told myself that I won't give up but he's giving me reasons to let go."

"And everyday, I'm telling myself that it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked him to drive me that night when I know it's too dangerous."

"If it wasn't because of him, maybe I'm dead by now."

"So maybe there are reasons why he chose to save me instead. And, I am very thankful for him about that. I know I shouldn't give up on him but I guess, it should end here."

As I let out those words, I'm finally slowly accepting everything. 

I wiped my tears and looked at Jeonghan. Tears started falling from his eyes. I offered his handkerchief back and he laughed at my gesture. I laughed too and Han gladly took his handkerchief back to wipe his own tears. 

'For the last time, Han. Please remember me. Please stop me from leaving.'

"I'm really sorry Areum if I always tell you to leave me alone when you were the one who stayed beside me even though I can't remember you."

"I'm sorry Areum. But, you can let go of me now."

"If I'm hurting you too much, please let go. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I may not remember you fully but my heart is telling me that I shouldn't hurt you."

"Please, Areum. Please go with Shua. I know he won't hurt you just like what I did. I trust him. And if the day comes that he hurts you, I'll take you back."

"I'll take back what's mine." 

I can't stop crying because of Han's words and because I can't imagine continuing my life without him on it.

"But I guess it won't happen because Joshua is a good guy. He loves and treasures you so much, Areum. I know that." 

I nodded as I continued wiping my tears. 

"If you really want me to let go and move on, then I'll accept it wholeheartedly." 

"Thank you Jeonghan. Thank you for the memories you'd left me. Thank you for the time we had spent together. Thank you for protecting me and of course, for loving me."

"I thought you are my happy ending but I guess you're just a chapter in my life."

"You chose me as the one who'll forever remember our memories together and I'll treasure it 'till forever and a day. I love you, Han. But, our story needs to end here."

He nodded and smiled as I ended my speech.

"Thank you too, Areum. You are the greatest plot twist of my life. Even though I can't remember our memories together, I won't forget that I loved a girl like you once in my life."

I smiled at him as I wiped my tears again.

"I have one request, Han." 

"What is it?" He looked at me.

"Please live happily." I said and held his hand tightly.

"I will, thank you. You too."

"Y-Yeah. I'll try."

How will I live happily Han if you'll not be a part of it anymore? If I was used to imagine my future with you? 

"And last request." I added. He chuckled and told me to continue. 

"Can I hug you?" I shyly asked. He smiled and opened his arms.

I hugged Jeonghan tightly as I could. I smiled as he hugged me back. 

I'll miss this. I'll miss everything.

But I guess it's time for me to move on and find my true happy ending. 

Happy ending isn't always about the main characters ending up together. I guess our story is an example of this. Maybe Jeonghan and I didn't ended up together but this chapter of our story ended happily. We both accepted that our story has to end here. We both chose to let go. 

As I close this chapter of my life, there will be a new chapter to write on.

"Goodbye, Yoon Jeonghan."

"Goodbye, Kim Areum."

I am now a part of his past. 

And I must say, this chapter of my life ended with a happy ending. 

—–end–—

Thank you for reading🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first story here in ao3. This story actually was first published at Wattpad so you can visit it at my account @/in_your_AeRa. I have published fanfictions there and you can read it. Thank you!
> 
> !!!SEQUEL!!!  
> This will have a sequel and it's already on-going on Wattpad. Thank you for reading!


End file.
